Laura
Laura was a minor character and was Keiths love interest. History Laura was born and raised in The Coastal Fox Clan, and when Keith washed ashore after his banishment, her family took him in as aided him. After a few months/years, he fell in love with Laura and she bacame his fiancé. She feld after hearing so many rumors about Keith, she claimed she didn't mean to cause any harm to Keith emotions, she ended up following him to the boarded, and when Keith passed the boarder, Laura could no longer follow. Personality Laura is a very shy, emotional and polite woman. She is quick to cry, mostly when someone loses their temper at her, and she has somewhat of a nervous stutter. Relationships Keith: She was Keiths ex-fiancé and lover. She agreed to marry him, but she was tricked into drinking the same type of milk that flora drank and she was ashamed of herself and her actions under the influence of the liquid, so she fled, causing Keith a lot of pain. Her dying wish was to see Keith again after she risked her life to save everybody and was, sadly unable to get away without fatal injurys. Trace carried her along the beach untill Keith arrived and she then claimed "I am so happy to be with you again... I feel like I can finally... rest..." and just after that she died. (There is no prove of that Laura got the Keidran Milk from her sister, there is no even truth known about was the image of Laura telling truth or false at the page where she's illusion talks to Keith before Keith gets arrow in his chest. There is also that moment where she tells Keith (as a non-illusion) that she couldn't think after the many many many rumors about Basitians and as Keith told at start, Laura and he was about to get married but Laura disappeared 2 days before so i guess she didn't have a real reason for running away, Keith did forgive her but asked for time to think what Laura agrees) Laura did also tell Keith that she would wait until Keith would come back to Basitian Island (what happend) or die waiting cause of her regret about what happend. Also, when Laura gets hit by the explosion power (mana?) of the Templar Tower, (she was too close to it) she said that she's sorry to Keith and that she tried as good as she could, after that Laura is sort of saved by Lady Nora who came to save Trace who had Laura in he's hands (Nora thinks that Trace tried to save her) after that Nora took them to the cave where she'd fall in sleep, when Trace try to get out a second time, he notices Laura lying on the floor half-dead, Nora told him that she couldn't be saved but Nora did take care of Laura's external wounds but she couldn't take care of them all because of lack of mana after explosion of the tower, she tells Trace that she won't survive but Trace chooses to try to get Laura saved, he carries him to the beach and in the way there, Laura tells Trace that Trace spared Laura's life 5 years before because she reminded about "her" (not mentioned, possibly Flora as younger when Trace saw her with Saria) and when they get to the beach, Trace understands that Laura will not survive and tells her that he's sorry for that he can't help her more, Laura tells him that he should not fall into regret and she would hope the same for ... (Keith possibly, she didn't say last part of what she was about to say because Keith yelled her name what after Laura try to run for Keith, she falls on the sand (yes its on the beach) Keith catches her and keeps her up and says that she would be okay but then (as there is mentioned before on the text) Laura says "I am so happy to be with you again... I feel like I can finally rest..." and falls to the sand dead (or falls asleep, Nora mentioned that she casted a sleep spell on Laura, but Laura did theoretically already die when she got hit by the tower...) the Keidran Milk thing can also be an "thinking" of Keith, i mean if the Laura he saw in the Insticts - Chapter was just a illusion of he's mind, doesn't that mean he thought about what could be reason for Laura's leave? (im sure he knew about Laura's sister and that the sister was anoyed about that Laura was about to get married before herself and that would have been reason for that she would have gave Laura the Keidran Milk - drink what makes Keidran want to do *ahem* "Private Interaction" Appearances Article is no longer "stub" but if you do have some knowledge the page does not contain yet, you can add it if you want to/you can spare the time to do it. Category:Characters Category:Keidran Category:Female Keidran